My Sister's Keeper
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Maya and her sisters Nicole and Sasha have built a fashion empire starting from humble beginnings and have now moved to LA.
1. Chapter 1

My Sister's Keeper

Disclaimer: I never fully bought into Maya's gender identity story. If it didn't take so much twisting history, I may have. Still, I got on board. However, for the purposes of this story, she is not transgender. Or she may be and no one knows. I haven't decided yet, it depends on where the story takes me.

Maya and her sisters Nicole and Sasha have built a fashion empire starting from humble beginnings and have now moved to LA. Sorry guys, I don't write well for Rick, mainly because my only interest in him is related to Maya. So if anyone wants to write flashback chapters of their romance please IM. I will give full credit. In this story, part of the reason she moved to LA was for him. Nicole is a recent graduate of NYU with a double major in Chemistry and Computer Science. Sasha is a runway model.

 _Prologue_

 _She never liked him. She always thought that he was strange the way that he would watch all the girls. Her older sister, the middle child had been scared of him. She may have been young but she noticed things. She noticed that her mother would rush into the room if he came in and there was no other adult around. She would quickly take her and guide her away. Her mother knew something. Her father must not have because the man was still alive. Three girls had been a pain for her father but he doted on each of them. They were devastated when their parents died._

 _He had gotten custody, temporarily while their sister was fighting. No one else stepped in. They were made to act like his servants. The older of the two youngest always tried to protect the baby. One night he came into her room. Her sister barged in yelling for him to leave her alone. He hit her._

 _They stood over his body. He had been stabbed in back four times and once in the neck. The older of the two called the oldest sister then gathered the baby in the corner holding her close and covering her eyes._

 _Maya rushed in to assess the situation. She started to call the police. "No, they won't believe us. They didn't believe me and sent us here anyway." Sasha's tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please just take us away from here." Maya sighed. She hated to do things the way she was thinking but she had to protect her sisters._

Chapter 1

Maya had put together an elegant barbeque in their new home. The sisters had come a long way since their humble days in Chicago. Their parents had died when they were young, the oldest Maya had stepped in refusing to let them be separated. She was fresh out of college and beginning her career in fashion. She had fought for them but lost to an uncle who was killed. Thankfully, they were only with the sick bastard for a few months but enough time to do damage and bond them with a dark secret.

She had meager means but she saved every penny, she purchased fabrics and a sewing machine. Her sisters thought it was fun so they helped. She started taking request from people in the neighborhood, a knock off of this or that. She would sell them the outfit for a lot less than the original but explained she had to change the framework in order not to go to jail. She had her sisters to raise. She used the original as an idea, then went from there. Customers were usually more pleased with her design. She eventually started charging for materials and watched as business grew and Haus of Avant was born.

Maya didn't want to forget how she got her start. She often gave back to the neighborhood and opened a boutique there which is managed by an employee. For HOA to grow she felt New York or LA needed to be their base. So she packed up and moved her sisters to New York. From HOA came HODG, Haus of Diva Glam which was their cosmetics line. Sister Nicole was brilliant and was always experimenting with colors and scents. It was a hobby that became something more. They need to expand the line as it was very small due to her sister refusing to use anything but natural ingredients but what they had sold off the shelfs as quickly as they were stocked.

She was nervous about introducing them to the man she may marry, they were very protective and very outspoken. She opened the door and smiled at the man who had made her want to settle down. She kissed him.

"We are going to dine on the patio, luau style." She looked at the taller man next to him with darker curly hair and blue eyes.

"I am sorry, this is my brother RJ. I brought him for moral support. I hope you don't mind." She smiled extending her hand.

"No of course not. Nice to meet you." He smiled and greeted her with the same warmth. "Follow me please." She led them out back. Sasha had just arrived donning her shades and a nice thin floral romper.

"This is my sister Sasha." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." She lifted her glasses then looked at her sister.

"The blonde." She smiled reading her mind Sasha just smiled and returned to her seat. Her aim was to observe. They wouldn't just allow anyone into the circle. "Where is Nicole?"

"Buried in code. She will be down soon in jean capris and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail because she let time get away from her." Sasha laughed, her little sister was a bit on the tomboy side. She only preferred dressing up when it was needed.

Sasha was almost completely right. Nicole walked out with a fitted tee that had the graphic of "Smurf Fight" on it. Dark blue jean capris and her hair pulled into a tight, high pony tail with bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore a soft maroon lip gloss.

"I smell pineapples. Where they at though?" Nicole walked to the grill and noticed the kebabs cooling. She picked one up and took a bite.

"Mix master, you are supposed to be making the drinks and you are being rude to our guest." Nicole looked at them suspiciously. Maya introduced them and when they went to shake, she declined.

"Sticky hands, pineapple." She smirked. "Okay what is your booze of choice? I'd prefer that you just trust me but if not, I need to know."

"Let's just go with rum, it fits with the theme." Nicole nodded then headed for the kitchen. After a beat RJ said he would go help her.

He found her sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying her kebab, her eyes were closed and it was if she ate with all of her senses.

"Are we in love with the pineapple? Do we need to be alone with pineapple?" He smiled at her flashing his dimples, his blue eyes sparkled. She rolled her eyes.

"I was alone with pineapple and then rudely interrupted." She finished it then out the skewer in the sink. She washed her hands and began to gather the ingredients. He watched as she used test tubes to measure and mix. He raised an eyebrow.

"My sisters thought that it would be funny. Still, chemistry has its benefits right?" She chuckled. He watched as she expertly mixed a concoction in the beaker then poured it in the blender over ice. She poured them into glasses then mixed a shooter into the beaker and capped them before placing them in the glass. She loaded the tray to carry them out after making a refill pitcher.

"Let me help you Apple" he teased her but she just rolled her eyes.

The group dined and sipped on cocktails. Maya smiled then tapped her fork gently against the glass. "We have an announcement to make." Nicole stiffened. The signs were there, her sister was absolutely beaming. The house was smaller than she anticipated for her sister considering she was a diva. Nicole hated change sometimes.

"Rick asked me to marry him last week and I said yes!" He put on her ring and she flashed it. Sasha stood to look at it.

"That is a rock. Damn!" She teased laughingly. "Congratulations!" She hugged her. Nicole was quiet. "Nicole don't be rude." Sasha said.

"Rude?" She pointed to herself. "I am in shock. First of all, I thought we moved her to escape cold winters and be closer to take on the LA market. Look around you Sasha. She is moving in with him."

"That is what couples do Nic." Sasha didn't understand why her sister was acting that way.

"He is a Forrester. Rude? No, I am just not stupid. We are equal partners and I am not voting to let them into our company." RJ had heard enough he pinned her with an amused stare.

"That is funny. You have only been in business for five years sweet heart. We have been around for longer than you have been living. Our empire is multi-billion. While you do well, getting to this level will take some more time. So let's not get into using her for money." Nicole crossed her arms.

"Your company's stock gets passed around like a game of hot potato and has seen its failings. Besides that, the rich seek to get richer, always. Therefore, any person worth their salt in the game knows better than to think just because of its size a company will not come to son yours." Rick looked confused, amused but confused.

"Son?" he asked.

"Acquire the company under your umbrella making your company the parent company." RJ supplied the explanation for his brother. Maya sighed.

"Your suspicions are correct Nicole. We are not joining as one company but we are going to do a joint venture together for charity and profit. It benefits both companies. We would like Diva Glam to supply the makeup for the show. Until our offices are complete, Forrester has kindly offered us a space to share." Maya watched her sister carefully. Her face was devoid of emotion. Nicole was the more level headed of the three. Always looking out for them. She always took things on and suppressed how she felt, it worried Maya.

"There is enough room for us all Nic." Sasha reminded.

"If I see, one of our designs that are not part of this group venture which I think is a bad idea, I will come for you in ways that you will never see coming." She narrowed her eyes at the Forrester men then looked at Maya. "You are going to do what you want anyway. My opinion is just that."

She looked at Rick. "I have heard some things about you that were a little…" She frowned with a shrug letting him know that the things she heard were not good things.

"Oh really and what did you hear?" Sasha joined in. "Things like how he is a player? Been married before. Those kinds of things?" She looked at Nicole with a raised eyebrow.

"And more. You know, I am the quieter of my sisters." Sasha smiled.

"And I am the loudest. She is like a viper, you never see them coming. They slink from the tree all nice and quiet." Nicole smirked.

"She is like a lioness, she will stalk, conquer then roar before finishing her prey. In other words, if you have any ideas about using our sister for whatever fetish or agenda you may have, leave now. Otherwise, she gets hurt and you don't survive." Rick smiled at the ladies not feeling threatened. He thought it was cute.

"Oh he thinks we're cute." Sasha said. "That we are kidding around. Little does he know that our little genius knows several ways to stop your heart and you wouldn't even taste it." She looked at his drink which made him a little nervous.

"Don't worry the test tube is only supposed to have psychotropic effects on your brain." Nicole grinned innocently.

"Okay guys, you have had your fun." Maya interjected. "I know you both know that I can handle myself. He makes me happy."

"I am glad. You deserve to be." Nicole smiled but Maya could tell that she was upset.

"And look, you are both welcomed to the estate any time you want to stay for as long as you want." Rick offered and RJ laughed.

"It gets a little crazy in the main house though." He raised his glass. "Bro, you are a jerk more often than not. You are a tyrant in some cases. I think I understand your reasons more than you know. Still, the edges have been softened unlike I have ever seen. The light she brings to your face. I for one am thankful because you are a lot nicer but happiness will do that to you. So congratulations and Maya welcome to the family." Glasses clinked together, Maya hugged him. Nicole clutched her chest.

"So very touching." RJ looked at her wondering what her deal was.

"What is wrong princess? You are the baby right? The most spoiled of the bunch. Are you a wittle mad cause sissy won't be around to paint your nails pink anymore?" Nicole laughed a sharp chuckle that almost sounded like a cackle.

"Are you kissing ass because you are the family screw up and must stay in broham's good graces?" She batted her eyelashes waiting for an answer. He smirked.

"Once upon a time. I never kissed ass as you so eloquently put it. All I am saying is, cut them a break. Sheesh, I am sure she was expecting squeals of excitement and hugs. Not cynicism Debbie downer." Nicole raised her eyebrow at RJ.

"Wait a minute. This clown knew? We are just finding out?" RJ put his hands up.

"I knew that they were dating but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I am hungry. Are we going to eat or what?" Maya shook her head. Rick started the grill and the barbecue proceeded with conversation but Nicole was quiet. Eventually she slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2 For Always

My Sister's Keeper

Disclaimer: I never fully bought into Maya's gender identity story. If it didn't take so much twisting history, I may have. Still, I got on board. However, for the purposes of this story, she is not transgender. Or she may be and no one knows. I haven't decided yet, it depends on where the story takes me. I usually write Robin fics for GH but I am intrigued by the Avants. I have written several ZenCole fics that I may post but I am kind of off ship at the moment. I may though. This is my first one. Feed back is love, I will try to update once per week. This story is a little dark. I don't hate Sasha and this is the first story where that is a bit clear.

Maya and her sisters Nicole and Sasha have built a fashion empire starting from humble beginnings and have now moved to LA. Sorry guys, I don't write well for Rick, mainly because my only interest in him is related to Maya. So if anyone wants to write flashback chapters of their romance please IM. I will give full credit. In this story, part of the reason she moved to LA was for him. Nicole is a recent graduate of NYU with a double major in Chemistry and Computer Science. Sasha is a runway model.

 _Prologue_

 _She never liked him. She always thought that he was strange the way that he would watch all the girls. Her older sister, the middle child had been scared of him. She may have been young but she noticed things. She noticed that her mother would rush into the room if he came in and there was no other adult around. She would quickly take her and guide her away. Her mother knew something. Her father must not have because the man was still alive. Three girls had been a pain for her father but he doted on each of them. They were devastated when their parents died._

 _He had gotten custody, temporarily while their sister was fighting. No one else stepped in. They were made to act like his servants. The older of the two youngest always tried to protect the baby. One night he came into her room. Her sister barged in yelling for him to leave her alone. He hit her._

 _They stood over his body. He had been stabbed in back four times and once in the neck. The older of the two called the oldest sister then gathered the baby in the corner holding her close and covering her eyes._

 _Maya rushed in to assess the situation. She started to call the police. "No, they won't believe us. They didn't believe me and sent us here anyway." Sasha's tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please just take us away from here." Maya sighed. She hated to do things the way she was thinking but she had to protect her sisters._

Chapter 1

Maya had put together an elegant barbeque in their new home. The sisters had come a long way since their humble days in Chicago. Their parents had died when they were young, the oldest Maya had stepped in refusing to let them be separated. She was fresh out of college and beginning her career in fashion. She had fought for them but lost to an uncle who was killed. Thankfully, they were only with the sick bastard for a few months but enough time to do damage and bond them with a dark secret.

She had meager means but she saved every penny, she purchased fabrics and a sewing machine. Her sisters thought it was fun so they helped. She started taking request from people in the neighborhood, a knock off of this or that. She would sell them the outfit for a lot less than the original but explained she had to change the framework in order not to go to jail. She had her sisters to raise. She used the original as an idea, then went from there. Customers were usually more pleased with her design. She eventually started charging for materials and watched as business grew and Haus of Avant was born.

Maya didn't want to forget how she got her start. She often gave back to the neighborhood and opened a boutique there which is managed by an employee. For HOA to grow she felt New York or LA needed to be their base. So she packed up and moved her sisters to New York. From HOA came HODG, Haus of Diva Glam which was their cosmetics line. Sister Nicole was brilliant and was always experimenting with colors and scents. It was a hobby that became something more. They need to expand the line as it was very small due to her sister refusing to use anything but natural ingredients but what they had sold off the shelfs as quickly as they were stocked.

She was nervous about introducing them to the man she may marry, they were very protective and very outspoken. She opened the door and smiled at the man who had made her want to settle down. She kissed him.

"We are going to dine on the patio, luau style." She looked at the taller man next to him with darker curly hair and blue eyes.

"I am sorry, this is my brother RJ. I brought him for moral support. I hope you don't mind." She smiled extending her hand.

"No of course not. Nice to meet you." He smiled and greeted her with the same warmth. "Follow me please." She led them out back. Sasha had just arrived donning her shades and a nice thin floral romper.

"This is my sister Sasha." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." She lifted her glasses then looked at her sister.

"The blonde." She smiled reading her mind Sasha just smiled and returned to her seat. Her aim was to observe. They wouldn't just allow anyone into the circle. "Where is Nicole?"

"Buried in code. She will be down soon in jean capris and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail because she let time get away from her." Sasha laughed, her little sister was a bit on the tomboy side. She only preferred dressing up when it was needed.

Sasha was almost completely right. Nicole walked out with a fitted tee that had the graphic of "Smurf Fight" on it. Dark blue jean capris and her hair pulled into a tight, high pony tail with bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore a soft maroon lip gloss.

"I smell pineapples. Where they at though?" Nicole walked to the grill and noticed the kebabs cooling. She picked one up and took a bite.

"Mix master, you are supposed to be making the drinks and you are being rude to our guest." Nicole looked at them suspiciously. Maya introduced them and when they went to shake, she declined.

"Sticky hands, pineapple." She smirked. "Okay what is your booze of choice? I'd prefer that you just trust me but if not, I need to know."

"Let's just go with rum, it fits with the theme." Nicole nodded then headed for the kitchen. After a beat RJ said he would go help her.

He found her sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying her kebab, her eyes were closed and it was if she ate with all of her senses.

"Are we in love with the pineapple? Do we need to be alone with pineapple?" He smiled at her flashing his dimples, his blue eyes sparkled. She rolled her eyes.

"I was alone with pineapple and then rudely interrupted." She finished it then out the skewer in the sink. She washed her hands and began to gather the ingredients. He watched as she used test tubes to measure and mix. He raised an eyebrow.

"My sisters thought that it would be funny. Still, chemistry has its benefits right?" She chuckled. He watched as she expertly mixed a concoction in the beaker then poured it in the blender over ice. She poured them into glasses then mixed a shooter into the beaker and capped them before placing them in the glass. She loaded the tray to carry them out after making a refill pitcher.

"Let me help you Apple" he teased her but she just rolled her eyes.

The group dined and sipped on cocktails. Maya smiled then tapped her fork gently against the glass. "We have an announcement to make." Nicole stiffened. The signs were there, her sister was absolutely beaming. The house was smaller than she anticipated for her sister considering she was a diva. Nicole hated change sometimes.

"Rick asked me to marry him last week and I said yes!" He put on her ring and she flashed it. Sasha stood to look at it.

"That is a rock. Damn!" She teased laughingly. "Congratulations!" She hugged her. Nicole was quiet. "Nicole don't be rude." Sasha said.

"Rude?" She pointed to herself. "I am in shock. First of all, I thought we moved her to escape cold winters and be closer to take on the LA market. Look around you Sasha. She is moving in with him."

"That is what couples do Nic." Sasha didn't understand why her sister was acting that way.

"He is a Forrester. Rude? No, I am just not stupid. We are equal partners and I am not voting to let them into our company." RJ had heard enough he pinned her with an amused stare.

"That is funny. You have only been in business for five years sweet heart. We have been around for longer than you have been living. Our empire is multi-billion. While you do well, getting to this level will take some more time. So let's not get into using her for money." Nicole crossed her arms.

"Your company's stock gets passed around like a game of hot potato and has seen its failings. Besides that, the rich seek to get richer, always. Therefore, any person worth their salt in the game knows better than to think just because of its size a company will not come to son yours." Rick looked confused, amused but confused.

"Son?" he asked.

"Acquire the company under your umbrella making your company the parent company." RJ supplied the explanation for his brother. Maya sighed.

"Your suspicions are correct Nicole. We are not joining as one company but we are going to do a joint venture together for charity and profit. It benefits both companies. We would like Diva Glam to supply the makeup for the show. Until our offices are complete, Forrester has kindly offered us a space to share." Maya watched her sister carefully. Her face was devoid of emotion. Nicole was the more level headed of the three. Always looking out for them. She always took things on and suppressed how she felt, it worried Maya.

"There is enough room for us all Nic." Sasha reminded.

"If I see, one of our designs that are not part of this group venture which I think is a bad idea, I will come for you in ways that you will never see coming." She narrowed her eyes at the Forrester men then looked at Maya. "You are going to do what you want anyway. My opinion is just that."

She looked at Rick. "I have heard some things about you that were a little…" She frowned with a shrug letting him know that the things she heard were not good things.

"Oh really and what did you hear?" Sasha joined in. "Things like how he is a player? Been married before. Those kinds of things?" She looked at Nicole with a raised eyebrow.

"And more. You know, I am the quieter of my sisters." Sasha smiled.

"And I am the loudest. She is like a viper, you never see them coming. They slink from the tree all nice and quiet." Nicole smirked.

"She is like a lioness, she will stalk, conquer then roar before finishing her prey. In other words, if you have any ideas about using our sister for whatever fetish or agenda you may have, leave now. Otherwise, she gets hurt and you don't survive." Rick smiled at the ladies not feeling threatened. He thought it was cute.

"Oh he thinks we're cute." Sasha said. "That we are kidding around. Little does he know that our little genius knows several ways to stop your heart and you wouldn't even taste it." She looked at his drink which made him a little nervous.

"Don't worry the test tube is only supposed to have psychotropic effects on your brain." Nicole grinned innocently.

"Okay guys, you have had your fun." Maya interjected. "I know you both know that I can handle myself. He makes me happy."

"I am glad. You deserve to be." Nicole smiled but Maya could tell that she was upset.

"And look, you are both welcomed to the estate any time you want to stay for as long as you want." Rick offered and RJ laughed.

"It gets a little crazy in the main house though." He raised his glass. "Bro, you are a jerk more often than not. You are a tyrant in some cases. I think I understand your reasons more than you know. Still, the edges have been softened unlike I have ever seen. The light she brings to your face. I for one am thankful because you are a lot nicer but happiness will do that to you. So congratulations and Maya welcome to the family." Glasses clinked together, Maya hugged him. Nicole clutched her chest.

"So very touching." RJ looked at her wondering what her deal was.

"What is wrong princess? You are the baby right? The most spoiled of the bunch. Are you a wittle mad cause sissy won't be around to paint your nails pink anymore?" Nicole laughed a sharp chuckle that almost sounded like a cackle.

"Are you kissing ass because you are the family screw up and must stay in broham's good graces?" She batted her eyelashes waiting for an answer. He smirked.

"Once upon a time. I never kissed ass as you so eloquently put it. All I am saying is, cut them a break. Sheesh, I am sure she was expecting squeals of excitement and hugs. Not cynicism Debbie downer." Nicole raised her eyebrow at RJ.

"Wait a minute. This clown knew? We are just finding out?" RJ put his hands up.

"I knew that they were dating but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I am hungry. Are we going to eat or what?" Maya shook her head. Rick started the grill and the barbecue proceeded with conversation but Nicole was quiet. Eventually she slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3-5 Introductions, Sleepwalking

Sorry for the delay wasn't sure about interest so here is a long update.

Chapter 3 Introductions

Nicole smiled and nodded, she even put enthusiasm into her voice when speaking with people. Still she was uncomfortable in the dress she had worn to impress. She wanted to ease Maya's fears of her mouth leaving a bad impression. She stepped into the foyer. She was adjusting her dress when she heard a chuckle. She recognized the arrogant sound and rolled her eyes.

"You are going to lose em if you keep rolling em." He teased coming to stand next to her. "You look quite uncomfortable in that dress." She shrugged.

"I didn't know it would ride up this way and the material isn't quite as comfortable." He looked at her.

"You don't wear your brand?" She shook her head.

"Sometimes. I believe that when it speaks for itself you don't need to be a walking ad." He smiled at that.

"Looks good though." She looked at him trying to gauge his angle.

"What is your deal?" He looked at her confused by the question. He scratched the back of his head.

"My deal?" She nodded gazing up at him curiously.

"Yeah, I mean I know that I nearly read you from cover to cover but fill in the gaps. A Cali born playboy with some sort of parental issues. A chip or two. What do you do?" She asked.

"I model and I do graphic design. I too like some code." He winked and noticed her frown. "Your sister is a model. Surely you have nothing against them." She smirked.

"Hey RJ." Zende smiled catching Nicole's attention. She almost drooled.

"Hey Z, this is Nicole Avant." Zende nodded extending his hand, she took it and shook with just the right amount of firmness.

"Sister of the bride to be. Nice to meet you. Is it just me or you just don't look too happy?" He grinned.

"It is her natural look. I call it permanent scowl." She cut her eyes at RJ and he laughed.

"Ignore him, I do." Nicole grinned.

Pam announced that dinner was being served so they joined everyone at the dining room table. Dinner started with random chatter. Nicole observed everyone trying to get a read on each person.

"And what is it that you do?" Bill asked Nicole.

"It depends on the day. I do programming and networking and creating for Diva Glam." Nicole flashed a fake smile.

"Diva Glam wasn't part of our lineup. Nicole started experimenting because she wanted to see how different things worked for her skin tone." Nicole looked at Maya with a slight shake of the head.

"Long story short. I learned that they used animals in a lot of cases for testing. I did not like that. I also wanted something natural. So I started looking at natural compounds, etc. Diva glam was born in the basement and sat on the back burner until senior year of college. So if you were looking to see if I am a sponge in order to protect your shares, fear not." She smiled then took a bite of her roll. She was trying to lose the attitude but in her experience, however short it had been, people usually wanted something or suspected an ulterior motive.

"Oh so you have looked at the numbers?" Ridged asked and Nicole nodded.

"Of course. I am sure you did the same. I wanted to know if you acquired our business if it would be beneficial to both sides. It would but we are unwilling to sell. So then I looked at different things to ensure that we couldn't be forced. Then I met Rick. He is just as goofy over Maya as she is over him so I relaxed." She shrugged. Maya almost put her head in her hands. Nicole however, was not so sure about the union. Competition was healthy but something just seemed off to her or maybe she was just as cynical as she accused others of being. She wanted to protect the legacy they had built first and foremost. She understood that the Forresters would want to do the same but there was an arrogance that bothered her.

"You are young. I will give you the benefit of youth. If we wanted to we could likely succeed in a hostile takeover." Nicole just smirked. They could try but by the time the ink was dry she would have moved the money, the patents and everything taking the business to new accounts. He didn't need to know that. One thing her father taught her was to not lay all of her cards on the table.

"You know what they say about youth. Often marred with idealistic views of the world that are shaped with age and experience. Maybe I am a dreamer. Maybe I know what I am talking about but what I do know is that we didn't come to discuss business." She flashed a grin.

The family seemed to be happy with Rick's news. Nicole blended well in the background but always on alert as Maya was being grilled. She knew people like that, they thought that everyone was looking for an opportunity to use their name for a come up. She didn't take handouts and neither did her sister. She was an Avant.

Nicole walked the gardens it was peaceful and the fragrances titillated her senses. It was inspiring if she were being honest.

"You kind of ghosted on your sister." RJ smiled coming in line to walk with her.

"Kind of boring. Anyway what is with the hot guy?" RJ frowned controlling the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He played stupid hoping to distract her more. She gave him a look. "He is a photographer. He is single. He is good people but he is family so of course I would say so." He smiled then shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm." Was her only response which puzzled him. "I should probably head out."

"Did you drive with Maya or on your own?" He asked off handedly.

"I drove myself." He nodded.

"Then I will walk you to your car." He insisted and she let him have it. She didn't need to be walked to the car, it was still quite early. He puzzled her. One moment he seemed like a self entitled jerk and others he seemed almost unsure of himself.

Chapter 4 Sleepwalking

They had been in LA for a couple of weeks. Sasha was in and out going on diferent shoots. It was a busy time for her. Maya was with Rick, as suspected, she was rarely at the house. Nicole was trying to stay awake, she hated being alone in the house so she decided to play one of those operative games on PlayStation that allowed her to connect with the outside world. She connected with her friend Slade. He had been on her team for some time and was quickly moving up in rank.

Been a minute cap'n. Good to see you back.

Good to be back. I hope you have kept the ranks up. You know you have been gunning for the coveted role as my lead.

Gunning is such an odd way to put it but yes I have been. Check the stats.

She had played for hours and had finally fallen asleep on the couch alone.

She woke from her sleep, there was a rapping at the door. It seemed to be consistent, with each hit it would become faint as she drifted off to sleep again it became louder. She rose from her slumber then walked aimlessly to the door. She opened it then walked out. The rain started to fall swiftly pelting down on her barely clothed body. She started to run. She ran to the garden of secrets.

There it was, a gaping hole. It was empty, she fell to her knees peering inside when something reached up and pulled her inside. She was drowning in the mud and fighting to get out.

"Your hands are dirty. Your robe isn't clean. I see you with my eyes. I gnash you with my teeth. We are connected." She kicked and tried to fight her way free. She felt strong arms holding her from behind still she fought against it. Finally she woke but not clearly. She looked around, she was in the by the pool. She was wet. She rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, I am going to let you go but please don't hit me. I am not here to hurt you." The deep voice soothed her. He let her go and she turned to him ready to fight.

"Did I do that?" She referred to the swelling on his eye.

"Yeah but we aren't going to tell anyone that. Why don't we go inside, you get dried off and I tell you why I am here and all that good stuff, yes?" She stared at him but nodded. She needed to clear her head so that she could grill him about what happened. She came down twenty minutes later and started a pot of coffee. She got him an icepack.

"That should help. I am sorry. What happened?" He sighed.

"There is an old wives tale. If someone is sleepwalking do not wake them. Well, I came to bring you to the offices. Show you around, etc. I heard you scream. I ran around back and you were splashing in the pool as though you were running from something." He explained carefully.

"Do you sleepwalk often? That was dangerous, you could have drowned." She looked at him.

"But I didn't. Look, this stays between us, alright? I must have fallen asleep out here and had a nightmare. That is all. Did I say anything?" She lied, she had fallen asleep in the living room. She had not had a sleep walking episode in years. He looked at her, for a moment he caught the momentary haunted look that flashed in her otherwise innocent eyes.

"You said something about worms that I couldn't make out. You clawed at your skin a bit. Some dream huh?" She looked at him ignoring the question.

"How far is the ride from here?" She asked him wondering if she could take her skateboard.

"I am not going in with this face. I won't be able to work." She rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know that you are Mr. Vain. Besides, just do some graphic design work or cover it with makeup. I wanted to ride my board which is why I asked." She pulled him up. He wasn't a morning person. She had a nightmare, likely didn't sleep long and she had shrugged it off and was ready to go. She grabbed her board and waited for him.

"We will drive close enough, then I will walk while you coast." She smiled then shrugged.

In the car she watched as the trees pass by then looked at him. "Do you surf?" He nodded and she was glad she was right.

"Coming from Chi Town and then NYC, I have never had the chance to learn but now that I live on the beach I think I have to." He smiled.

"I could teach you the basics but I am not expert. I don't do it competitively I do it for the calm." She looked at him curiously.

"I'll explain it during our lesson young Nicole San." She laughed then but rolled her eyes none the less.

Nicole wore fitted UA Lux Fabric sports capris in dark grey with a UA Fly Tank in light blue. Her shoes matched her shirt. Her skateboard was at her hand when they walked into the office Zende shared with RJ and Thomas.

"What happened to your face?" Zende laughed.

"I walked into a wall." Nicole looked up ad him fighting a smirk.

"You sound like a battered spouse. You need a better story." She turned then smiled at Zende who was observing the two curiously. "He should be good with a little makeup, yes? There isn't much swelling."

"Well the model had a crisis. She had a coconut allergy but managed to spray herself with body spray that had coconut in it." Nicole snorted. Zende looked at her in mock disgust. "It was serious. She could have been really hurt."

"Coconut has a distinct smell. I mean come on." He grinned then.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and step up." She scrunched up her face thinking that the idea was absurd. "You do model for HOA."

"It is our brand but it takes work. I am no natural." Zende watched her, he begged to differ but kept it to himself.

"Just ride down with us but keep the board off the floors or Pam will lose it. Wait until we are in the photo area. She nodded with a frown. She would play along since her day was boring and she didn't have much to do as far as operations.

Nicole changed as she was asked into their line of sportswear for women. She stepped into the photo area and Zende positioned her in front of RJ. She looked down on her board.

"Hmm, props. I think we have another." Zende smiled as he searched for the prop.

Nicole stood on her skate board balancing as he met her challenge, the duo squared off under the lights in an adversarial pose. She wasn't posing as much as she challenged him verbally. She turned to look at Zende who had been snapping away.

"Wait!" Nicole put her hand up in protest. She looked a mess and wasn't exactly camera ready, not that she was the modeling type anyway. "Don't I get hair and makeup?" She ran her fingers through her naturally curly locks that she had let air dry once she had washed it. Zende looked at her ideas going off in his head.

"Hmm." He pressed his lips together stepping back to look at her. "Put your hair up for me. You are tired, sweaty and ready to kick some ass." She smiled at that. She smirked at RJ then did as instructed, there was something about him, the way in which he spoke that made her feel like she may have been up to the task. She shook hands with RJ who handed her a bottle of water then looked down at her.

"It looks good like that, untamed. A little wild, contradicting your tame nature." He fought the urge to run his fingers through it then noticed her scowling at him. Before he could say anything he felt someone jump onto his back. Nicole smirked at the red head in the barely there bikini.

"Hey Nicole, look at this." Zende called to her. She almost snorted, she loved the way he said her name. She needed to get it together. She walked over to him trying to appear unaffected.

"See effortless. I like to catch emotions and actions naturally. Poses are nice but the natural ones jump off of the page." He panned through the photos. "The chemistry shows. You have a great competitive chemistry." She smiled, she had to admit the pictures were good or maybe it was the photographer.

In RJ's eyes they seemed a bit chummy, not to mention Nicole had practically swooned when he had called her over. He found that odd as she didn't seem like the type to swoon but what did he know? She was becoming a friend so he decided to get lost to give her time with her crush.

Nicole and Zende dined in comfortable companionship at the Sky Lounge spending time getting to know each other. He was gorgeous with coffee colored skin, dark brown eyes that slanted a bit when he smiled. He was gorgeous, she felt that she could look at him for hours. Oddly, it was that moment when inspiration stabbed at her brain. She had to get to the office.

"You do not have my permission to use those photos, as good as they are. I am sure Strawberry Shortcake can fill in." She waved then walked away leaving him shaking his head.

Chapter 5

Sasha walked the runway like she owned it. Confidence was never a problem for her, she knew she looked good. While in New York helping Maya build her empire she climbed the ranks as a top model. A photo shoot followed the show, she was always on her grind. She knew how to work a camera and the person behind it. Men would never be her weakness, she knew how to work them. They always wanted one thing, they had just taken different ways to get there. It was all about challenge for any man.

Once she got back to her suite the phone rang. She knew it would be Anthony. He'd want to take her out, show her around, adorn her with gifts and then come back for a reward. She wasn't the 'holla back' type so she ignored his calls. She took a long hot soak in the tub then pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She twisted her hair up into a bun, threw on a pair of large Gucci shades and a NYC baseball cap. She was going incognito.

Sasha enjoyed taking photos but not high fashion. She looked at it through a more artistic lens. She mostly liked landscapes or snapping people when they weren't looking. Every captured moment had a story and she wanted to tell it. She walked the streets of Milan building her latest visual tale.

Nicole rolled up to the porch of their beach home to find RJ there. Her lips had lines from the stains she had been testing. He looked at her, her hair down, a lighter shade of reddish brown that seemed to glow against the setting sun. He shook his head trying to lose the image.

"What are you doing here?" He squinted as he looked at her. "No matter how hard you squint, I will never be a Barbie." She said as she approached. He stood, slightly looming over her. He was tall, it couldn't be helped much. He frowned.

"I don't get it? Besides, you disappeared, I was mildly concerned. LA is a big city. Anyway, you look fine and I had something for you." She looked up at him curiously. He walked up onto the porch then pulled out the surfboard he had hidden. It had a black ribbon tied around it. It was deep purple with her name in the center.

"You look like you might kick my ass if it were pink so…" He shoved his hands in his pockets then shrugged and she smiled as she ran her hand over the board.

"I was thinking we can get started soon. First there is this place that has indoor surfing." Off her look he clarified. "Form practice. It is safer." She nodded.

"So how much do I owe you?" She asked not meaning to be tacky.

"Uhh I am hungry. How about some food?" She raised her eyebrows then laughed knowing what is was about. She wasn't too experienced with men but she had seen her sisters go through enough to know that men didn't give gifts for no reason.

"I suppose you would like me to invite you in for food?" He looked at her trying to read her expression. He was lost. She shoved the board at his chest.

"You keep it or you let me pay for it. I am not into games and I know as a Forrester you are used to…" He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he doubled over. He stood straight then wiped his eyes.

"You think that it is funny?" He nodded.

"It was either that or be insulted because you would have to be kidding rather than insulting me right?" His eyes narrowed at her and she crossed her arms. He chuckled then clicked his tongue in his cheek. "Huh." He frowned then handed her the board.

"The ribbon implied that it was a gift. I didn't expect…" He looked her up and down. "Anything in return. I mean why would I when you drool over my cousin?" He headed toward the steps.

"Yellow pages, they have good instructors." She cursed silently. The house was empty and she really didn't want to be alone.

"RJ wait, I'm sorry." She called after him. He stopped walking but did not turn toward her. "You know how it is. You think you've met a friend but they are just an opportunist or looking for something that you cannot give. I just prefer cutting to the quick." He turned to her.

"I… We are going to be in laws. I was just looking out." She sighed.

"I know and I appreciate it. Thank you for the board. It is awesome. I love it." There was a beat of silence and he remembered how he had found her. He studied her for a moment. She was guarded, he wondered why she was always so rigid except in rare moments when she managed to let her guard down.

"That is as good as an apology gets from you huh?" He smiled that dimple smile at her that reached his eyes. She looked at him.

"Well, I am not much of a cook but I do have frozen enchiladas someone made. I make a mean margarita so come on in." He helped her with her pads and sketches. "BRB"

RJ thumbed through some of her sketches and happened upon a woman with black holes for lips and sewn in lips. She set up the tray then sat next to him.

"Blind men tell no tales. Look at the next one." He did but in that one the eyes were backward. "The willfully ignorant can tell no truth. I express myself through artistic means. I mean, if I am upset or angry, coding makes me calm or running." She shrugged and he put the pad down.

"Pretty dark, a little creepy but it makes sense in a weird way." He looked at her. "Why are your lips multi-colored?" She laughed out loud.

"Eat, I hope you don't mind the margaritas." He tasted it. "Not when they are this good." He smiled.

"Seriously though, your work is good minus the creepy eyes. I have a thing with eyes." She looked at him curiously. "I don't like them to be touched, like eye drops and things like that. I could never wear contacts but that is our little secret ok?" She nodded with a smirk. "So no severed heads or anything?"

"Nope. I am no artist but it made me wonder as someone who drew this with a certain perspective in mind, without being told how many would arrive at the same perspective. Anyway, I was working on lip ink. Kind of like lip stain but heavier." The terms were lost on him but he managed to follow along as she explained. The doorbell rang, she went to get it. An envelope was left at her doorstep. She picked it up then stepped outside to look around. She opened the envelope and then she froze.

Maya had tried to convince her not to go. She had always been protective of her because she was considered damaged. They never came out and said it but their lives had forever changed in one night. While they were able to move on, she was haunted. Socially awkward and a bit curious Nicole had preferred to read and build things than to party. She had once heard her sisters talking. They thought that she was mentally delayed but recanted, her grades were too good. They had thrown around Autism. Emotionally delayed. A lot of different things to try to reach her but for many years it was nearly impossible. It was as though they were waiting for her to shatter but she never did. In some ways she thought that it scared them.

Sasha was going with her to a party that particular night. She was a senior who had taken off a year whereas Nicole was a junior with a crush on Ronnie Thomas. She was always too shy to say anything. It didn't help that he was point guard on the basketball team with NBA goals. So when Sasha had gone to talk to some guy and Ronnie approached her, she was on cloud nine.

He had gotten her to go up to one of the rooms for more privacy. It was under the guise of getting to know her better. He had seen her around. He had ran all of the classic lines. However when he kissed her things got out of hand. In one moment she felt like she was floating. In the next he was doing more than she was ready for and she had told him so but he wouldn't stop. So when he thrust his tongue into her mouth again, she had no other choice but to bite down on it. He screamed in agony but she refused to let go ignoring anyone who yelled for her to do so. Sasha was the one who talked her down.

Sasha helped her sister up, she had blood running down her chin like some sort of animal. The hollow look in her eyes replaced the excitement from earlier that night and then projectile vomit spewed from her mouth from not being able to stand the taste of blood. Nicole could hear the echoes from the names they called her as Sasha ushered her out of the party.

Once they were safely tucked away in the car and had pulled off Sasha looked at her. "I cannot take you anywhere. You are too old for this Nicole! It is time for you to grow up and move on. Stop embarrassing yourself. Stop embarrassing me. Stop embarrassing all of us." Sasha shouted. Nicole looked out of the window silently, she didn't respond. Maybe Sasha was right, she was dead weight. When they arrived home they had snuck in the back. She immediately went to shower. She had stayed in until the water had run cold.

"She hasn't been right since that night. You have done all you can and we keep waiting and waiting and she acts like... I don't know. She acts like a shell. She doesn't have any friends." Maya sighed.

"Explain to me what happened?" Maya was exhausted it had been a long day.

While they were talking Nicole had made her escape. She must have walked for hours before she found it. She had taken back roads, side roads and any isolated road looking for something obscure. She had found an old bridge of a train track that didn't look to be active. She walked over to the bridge and leaned over to gauge the distance down. Her mind calculated the distance and the speed in which she would fall. It didn't give her the exact angle that she wanted but according to the location it would be days before she was discovered. She'd already be dead by then. One thing she knew is that suicide had to be precise, one wrong move and you'd just end up more messed up for life. She'd have to dive head first she thought.

Nicole took a deep breath then positioned herself to climb but she was stuck in place. Suddenly she was shoved away from the edge. She had fallen backward onto the walkway. A homeless woman stood over her.

"Got some change?" Nicole just stared at her.

"Then get out of here. Bad things happen to pretty girls wandering around at night." Nicole stood defiantly.

"I want bad things to happen to me. One final bad thing." The woman looked at her.

"You kids these days. So thin in the skin. Everything is a catastrophe. How would you survive in the world honey?" Nicole ignored her.

"It makes your mother sad to see you take your life for granted. To see you so unhappy." Nicole looked at her.

"My mother is dead. I would be close to her." She said feeling her eyes burn with tears.

"Yet, she doesn't feel it is time. She cannot hold you back forever. Make her proud." The woman walked away with a cackle moving on to look for change.

Nicole took a moment but was undeterred. She took off running. She ran for an hour straight until she saw an opportunity. A car coming out of nowhere she slowed her pace planning to run in front of it. The car swerved barely missing her but she fell in exasperation.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" The young man called to her.

"I am fine. I am not going to sue you." She said sullenly and stood brushing off her pants. His heart had been racing and slowed down while he studied her.

"You did this on purpose?" He looked at her. She didn't answer.

"Like I said I am not going to sue you. You can mind your business now." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me take you home." She looked at him in disgust. "I am not hitting on you but I am a little shaken up. I think you must be. I just want to take you home so that I know you get there safely." She started laughing.

"I don't need a hero. I don't have a home." She walked away.

"Hey look, I know a place. You could go there, get a room." He felt bad for her, she was just a kid. She looked haunted. She stopped walking feeling him following her. A piercing scream escaped from her tiny frame. He looked at her as though she was crazy.

"I don't want to be here. It is none of your business. I don't need a hero. I had one. He is dead. She is dead and they are never coming back. They left me here with a monster." She broke down to her knees feeling the air escape her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She hadn't even realize that she was sobbing but she felt him pick her up and carry her to his car. She didn't protest, maybe he was crazy, she didn't care.

The stranger had driven her to a church. She had stopped crying by then. "I don't believe in God so you have wasted your time."

"God believes in you. I know that sounds corny but it is the truth. Why do you want to die?" She leaned back in the seat.

"I am defective, damaged, I don't work in this world. I don't believe in an after life. Just nothing. That is what I want to be nothing, I already am, why pretend to be alive when I am dead inside. The one thing I had was the love of my sisters but they know me. They know that I am defective. So I am a burden bound by blood. I am an obligation." He looked at her, his heart breaking for her.

"You aren't defective." She laughed then told him the reasons she felt that she was defective.

Now, I try to be normal. I cannot get close to a guy. For a long while, I didn't even want to. Then I started to develop those feelings of attraction but every time I got close, I got sick on my stomach which earned me some not so creative hater names. Tonight, my crush got too rough. I told him no. I told him no. He shoved his tongue in my mouth but not before he told me that I was a mouse who should be glad he looked at me twice. I wanted to hurt him so I bit his tongue and I wouldn't stop. My sister came and talked me down. I humiliated her with blood running down my chin as if that was not enough I projectile vomit everywhere. People watching. She asked me why I could not grow up and get on. That I was an embarrassment to everyone. I hear them talking. I am weird. I am not normal, not like normal girls, what can they do to help. To fix me. I can't be fixed. I just want to die." He wiped his eyes and let the silence linger in the air for a while.

"It sounds like you all need to heal. Everyone deals with tragedy differently. They don't understand what you are going through and you don't see what they are going through or you see it and try to fade into the background, not getting in the way but you also have value. Your life has value. Don't take it away before it has even begun. You will get through this but you need help." She turned to look at him.

"You cannot tell anyone. No one knows. No one knows." He looked at her.

"I won't tell anyone but I do think that you need help beyond what your sisters can give you." She laughed.

"We are poor. We cannot afford the help." He sighed.

"My mother is a psychologist. She runs a home for girls who have gone through what you have. It is usually full but I can get you in. We will just tell her about tonight okay?" She looked at him with a frown not fully trusting him.

"My parents are dead. That should help. I cannot tell my secret. What is this home about?" He looked out at the road.

"My mother couldn't have children so she adopted me and through the system she learned things. Some girls are runaways from a bad situation. Her aim is to help them heal through therapy in a relaxed setting, not so clinical. Then she helps them when they are of age." Nicole shook her head.

"I cannot be in the system. My sister is raising us and she sacrificed so much." He sighed again then made a phone call.

"She is meeting us there and has agreed to keep you under the radar. Your sisters will need to come though." He informed her noticing that she grew even more pale.

"Where is this place?" She pulled out her phone. He gave her the address. She called her sister Maya. "Maya I am on my way here. Come alone please." She hung up.

"Maya Avant?" He asked her and she nodded. "Small world. I met her in college before she dropped out for a family emergency." He realized what he had said. "Sorry".

"No need." She said. "I don't think I've cried so much since my parents died." You needed it.

Carter would come by to visit her and they had all formed a friendship. He was the first man she had met outside of her father who was a man of his word.

Nicole relived the memory as she explained to RJ what had happened minus the attempted suicide and secret that she had revealed to her friend, that was something that she didn't want to cover.

"Do you think he sent you this?" RJ looked at the picture of teen Nicole being whisked away to a bedroom and trying to avoid kisses. He was disgusted that anyone would do such a thing. She shrugged.

"Possibly, Maya insisted that we press charges. I had to change schools because I was known as the girl who was let's see, a zombie, vampire, and asexual because I did not want him. He smelled like cigarettes and it turned me off." She drank her margarita.

"High school is well high school. I was supposed to be grateful that he took interest in me and he couldn't have done anything wrong, I mean, he could have anyone he wanted." She rolled her eyes.

"He got off because he was slated to go to UMass on a basketball scholarship and called in his connections. He was injured and never saw the NBA. He could be the one. We have made a name for ourselves. He could be it or someone wanting money. We moved to New York about six months later." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him.

"It could have been worse. He wasn't expecting to get bitten but I did it and it allowed me to escape. I wasn't thinking. People come out of nowhere from then wanting something. I refuse to live my life in fear." She started eating her food.

"Ghost still haunt though? Last night well this morning." She looked into her glass.

"We all pick those up in life though right? It depends on how you deal with it. I prefer to vanquish them. I mean high school is full of them for some. From your parents abandoning you or expecting you to live their dreams to the point that they tear down yours. I have learned, that I can only be me, flawed, weird with a love of science." She smiled. "So what passengers have you picked up?

RJ listened to her words reflectively then raised an eyebrow at the question. "I call them passengers sometimes because they are more tangible than ghost. I am not so sure I believe in those. " He sat back sipping his drink. He had a feeling she had left out chunks of her story, while she could be stoic once she began shedding her walls her face was very expressive. It seemed to him something she had learned to hide well.

"Besides a dysfunctional family? I don't have any. I mean, sure I was shipped off to boarding school, I preferred spending time with friends. Nepotism is alive and well, but I managed to stay pretty grounded. I guess I don't let many things get to me. I guess I have traits from both parents. I am an asshole sometimes but it is more trolling. I suppose in my travels, I have seen people in a lot worse situations than I have been so why do I need a chip?" He shrugged and she smiled.

"Oh there is some depth in there." He smirked.

"Well you know what they say about assumptions, right?" She laughed out loud.

"Fair enough." She didn't argue, he wasn't such a jerk after all.


End file.
